A Long Way to Fall
by theatrchy2004
Summary: What the guys get up to back at their dorm room during the Popular scene. Gloq!


**Okay okay okay! I know I have, like, an Epic Wicked fic in progress that people are probably waiting anxious for an update on that, but I just saw the show again yesterday and this plot bunny just would not leave me alone! I felt so bad for Boq, so I thought I'd write this Musicalverse Shiz-Era fic. Pure Gloq! Please R & R!**

* * *

Boq was a very sullen Munchkin the day Fiyero Tiggelaar arrived at Shiz University. He did not understand what his classmates saw in the Winkie prince, least of all Miss Galinda. She was too good for that scoundrel. To make matters worse, that scoundrel was also Boq's new roommate.

Boq sat on a bench by the quad, trying to ignore the giggling girls and bouncing boys passing by him in frenzy over the party at the Ozdust ballroom that night. Even Life Sciences failed to capture his attention with Miss Galinda off in the distance, practically following Master Tiggelaar like an overly eager puppy. Is that really what she wanted? Sure, he was tall… and good looking… full of charisma… but what did he really have to offer? Boq bet that silly prince wouldn't know how to milk a cow if he got slapped in the face with an udder.

"Ozdammit," he muttered under his breath, "if that's what she really wants, then fine. I can be that too." He straightened his hat and crossed the quad to ask Galinda to the dance. It did not go quite as well as he had hoped, though. As usual, he tripped over his words in her presence and somehow found himself saddled with Miss Nessarose as a date.

It had not been terrible. Nessarose was a sweet girl, and he was glad to have been able to bring a smile to her face, although his intentions in his attentions toward her were selfish. He had hoped to catch the eye of Miss Galinda, win her approval, but to no avail. Galinda was too wrapped up in Fiyero's arms and even Elphaba had garnered more attention from her than he had. Needless to say, Boq was in a foul mood when he returned to the dormitory after walking Nessarose to her chambers.

To his surprise his new roommate was home before him. Fiyero was just exiting the water closet when Boq walked in the door. The prince was in the process of disrobing, his trimly muscled torso exposed. As if Boq needed another reminder of how perfect his roommate was. He groaned and dove face first onto his bed.

"Hey Biq! Helluva party, huh?" Fiyero's words were slightly slurred.

"It's Boq!" the Munchkin's scream was muffled by his pillow.

"Huh?"

Red-faced, Boq sat up. "My _name_ is _Boq._ I know no one else can remember my name, but I think it only common courtesy that _you_ get it right, us being cohabitants and such."

"Co-what?"

"Co… Nevermind." Boq flopped back on his bed.

"Alright, then, Boq it is," Fiyero grinned. Yup he was definitely drunk, Boq decided- no way he would be this nice to him otherwise. "Did you have fun with that girl in the chair?"

"Miss Nessarose," Boq corrected him harshly. "You really shouldn't speak of her like that. It's disrespectful."

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to dis your girlfriend."

"Miss Nessarose is not my girlfriend." Boq sat up. "I resent that you would think I would only be concerned for the respectation proffered a girl I am intimately involved with." He blushed at the mention of the word 'intimately'. "All ladies deserve respect and adulation," he continued.

"Whoa there, buddy. I'm all for respect and gentlemanly behavior, but I draw the line at adulation, that's just…wrong." Fiyero shuddered.

Boq blinked at his roommate. "What in Oz's name are you talking about?"

"You know. Adulation? Isn't that when a guy…" Fiyero used his hands to demonstrate a lewd sexual act.

Boq turned deep crimson. "It most certainly is not!!! That is disgusting! How could you even think that! Adulation is when you hold someone in the highest esteem and treat them accordingly not…Eww!"

"Huh, go figure." Fiyero grinned again. "Well, like I said, I'm all for being a gentleman, but in the end, they're just girls, right?"

Boq glared at his roommate. "You know, I don't see what they see in you. You're vain and shallow, and quite frankly a moron. You say you're a gentleman, yet you can't remember any of their names, or probably even their faces. We're all here trying to learn, to make futures for ourselves, and you waltz in and completely disrupt everything! Miss Galinda was doing just fine before you showed up, and I will be damned if I just sit back and watch while you ruin her life!"

Fiyero's eyebrows shot up to the roof. "Who said anything about Galinda?"

A wave of shock and nausea swept over the Munchkin. He was quite certain he was green as Elphaba Thropp right now.

Fiyero's face softened. "You like her, don't you?"

Still speechless, Boq just nodded and shut his eyes, waiting for the punch that was sure to come. When it never landed, he opened his eyes to find Fiyero digging through one of his yet to be unpacked wardrobe boxes.

"It's gotta be in here somewhere," the prince muttered.

"What are you doing?" Boq managed to squeak out.

"Oh, I have this jacket in here somewhere. It doesn't fit me anymore, but with a little tailoring should do fine on you. Ah ha!" Fiyero lifted the jacket up and walked over to Boq. "Take your jacket off," he instructed. "Where did you get that thing anyway?"

"Pardon _me_, your Highness, we don't have the finest linens on the farm," Boq snapped, but took his dress jacket off anyway.

"Sorry," Fiyero smirked and manhandled Boq into the jacket. He then did a slow circle around Boq. "A little tuck here, take it in there…it'll be perfect! Now if I know Galinda, and well, okay I don't, but I know plenty of girls like her, she will love this swankified jacket on you. You should wear it when you take her to the next dance."

"Wait… What?"

Fiyero gave his roommate a lopsided grin. "You think tonight was the only dance there's gonna be while I'm here. This was mild compared to the parties I'm used to."

"But… You like Miss Galinda." Boq was perplexed.

"Sure I do. I like a lot of other girls too. It's not like I'm going to marry her or anything."

"You're a fool then. Miss Galinda would make the perfect wife."

"And that's why I'm going to help you get her, 'cause let's face it Boq, you need my help."

"Why are you helping me?" Boq's voice was small and confused.

Fiyero shrugged. "I'm in a good mood. Now come on," he put a record on the phonograph, "let's see how you dance."

Feeling silly, Boq humored his brainless roommate, attempting a few dance steps before falling over. Fiyero sighed and shook his head. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
